He Says, She Says
by BubblySweets
Summary: Keeping one secret is easy to keep if the other person is helping you keep it, but it's another thing on sharing your other secrets. Watch these two unlikely students become unlikely best friends in the most uncommon way. Contains: drugs, alcohol, possible death, and abuse.


Some scenes were inspired from a few movies, fanart, and books; I'll list them at the bottom of each chapter. I am really excited for this project, and I hope you all will love it too! I'm open for betas and ideas as I write this journey.

Thank you for picking my story to read,

BubblySweets

Rating: T maybe change to M due to surprises I will have the story lead up to.

Also:

 _ **If you or a loved one are struggling with drugs, alcohol, depression, death, and/or suicidal thoughts, I strongly strongly strongly urge you to reach out to a trustworthy friend, family member, teacher, counselor, or trusted adult who will listen and offer support. If you cannot find someone readily available then please explore outside resources:**_

 _ **Online: Responds may take up to 24 hours so please be patient.**_

 _ **this website allows you to post anonymously your stories or questions you may have. You also can the opportunity to read other teen stories and respond to them with your own thoughts and counseling. There's also a link for adults on the homepage.**_

 _ **this website is only available for United States and Canada, but you can call 310-855-4673 or text TEEN to 839863**_

 _ **Offline:**_

 _ **Reminder: these numbers are help lines and offer around the clock support, so beware of times if it's not 24/7, but usually they are.**_

 _ **National Youth Crisis Hotline: 1-800-448-4663**_

 _ **ChildHelp: 1-800-422-4453**_

 _ **National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-TALK**_

Side Notes: Juvia will talk in first person because of the story, and only when she's nervous she will speak in third person.

* * *

 _Starshine, never gonna find me_

 _Starshine, they ain't gonna find me_

 _Starshine never gonna find me_

 _Starshine never gonna find me_

 _-Gorillaz_

There is nothing better to do at 7:30a.m. than coming to a mandatory welcome back pep rally. With its' screaming teenagers painted in the school color in a smelly gym, and music that comes from today's hits. Though Juvia has to give the students some props, a few probably had to wake up earlier just to be decked out in the schools' colors. Baby blue, and dark blue streamers, balloons, painted posters scattered the gym; the student council even added white and black streams and balloons to accent the school colors. Students were in crazy combinations of tutus, paint on their faces, arms, and legs, crazy hats, shirts, pants, hell even some of students were morph suits or togas. For sure, she wasn't in Phantom Academy anymore.

"Crazy, right?" a white haired girl said with smirk on her face as she watched the bluenette take every little thing of Fairy Academy annual first pep rally of the second semester.

"This isn't what I expected…"

The smirk grew wider on the white haired girl, "My, my, little Juju isn't in Kansas anymore," grabbing Juvia's arm she pulled her low while the crowd stood up to cheer to whatever the student council president was yelling, "Come on, Erik sent the signal."

Juvia followed the white haired girl to the back of the blenchers. While the white haired girl opened the door, Juvia watched out for any of the teachers or security to catch them. Taking a quick peek of the side of the blenchers the cheer team were doing some dance, and one of the basketball players stood up and did the dance with them. Juvia studied the basketball player a little more recognized him from one of her classes. Of course, the name was something forgetful, but that pink hair was something to reminisce. Cheerleaders being the sluts they are of course were all over him.

Juvia grimace. How disgusting and full of himself this guy was. The door was finally unlocked and both Juvia and the white haired girl snuck in. The room reminded Juvia of Harry Potter's room under the staircase. The white haired girl then pulled out her phone and dialed with a bored expression.

"Yo, snakehead, where's the back staircase?"

Juvia heard the phone line go dead and in turn heard the white haired color cursed, "What happened, Sorano?"

"It's Angel, sweetheart, remember we're undercover. And the dickhead hung up on me! The nerve of that snake-loving-ass-"

A small closet like door opened as a purple haired teenager poked through, "Now, now Angel, that doesn't seem very ladylike to shout out profanities."

"Like you would know _asshole_ ," Angel hissed out.

"All I hear are nails on a chalkboard. Come on Raindrop, time is almost out."

"Okay." Juvia said while trying to hide a smile from Angel making a face at 'Cobra'.

The two girls followed the boy up the small staircase. On the top of the gym was a small roof where the light box is stored. Macbeth or rather Midnight was currently quietly popping the balloons the student council had blown up. Juvia took a look on the down below. The net that held the balloons stretched from where that small roof was to the middle of the gym. Juvia helped Cobra and Angel stuff the popped balloons in Midnight's backpack. Once everything was set, they quietly snuck back down.

"By the way, Midnight, Cobra what's in the water balloons?" Angel asked.

Clacking to himself, Midnight answered, "Liquid Jello. We got the cheapest water balloons to it'll break easily."

The four teens watched the pep for a while before walking towards the exit door. Right before they made to the exit door away from the blenchers before the mess gets on them. Juvia turned around a bit to keep watching the pep and at that very moment a student council member pressed the button for the balloons. In a split second everyone was screaming in horror as the jello filled water balloons cracked over their heads. Laughter bubbled in her throat, but quickly died down when she met dark green eyes. Glare to glare, she broke off the stare and quickly followed her friends out of the gym into the hallway. Getting into her role, she smiled widely as her friends laughed.

Out of breath Sorano choked out, "Did you see the look on Scarlet's face? It was _priceless_! I wish I got a picture of that!"

"It was _flawless_!" Cobra spoke between laughter, "Great idea on using jello, Juvia."

"Thank you." Juvia said with a wide smile and a bow.

Midnight aka Macbeth announced with a cocky dramatic tone, "Of course, it would not have happen with my-"

"Hey what are you kids doing out of the gym?" yelled a large orange hair man in the teacher uniform.

Sorano threw on her worried face, as she was the first one to turn around. Mr. Clive was a teacher not to mess with when he was angry. Usually he was a fun-loving teacher. Juvia actually had him as a teacher for history.

"Mr. Clive! Thank god, you're here!" Sorano expressed, "We ran out here to get the principal."

Mr. Clive raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Student Council dropped balloons with some kind of colored liquid inside them!" Juvia said to help out Sorano, "We decided to leave the pep to go to our homeroom and right before we exited out the door, everyone was covered in that liquid."

Mr. Clive stared at each one of them as Juvia's story sink into his head. Pulling out a walkie-talkie, he made a call.

"Marakov, there's a situation down at the gym you need to come here."

 _Crackle_

Their principal's voice echoed through the walkie-talkie, " _I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Roger," Looking at the teenagers, he said, "Consider yourselves lucky kids, you might as well head to your first period class."

They watched Mr. Clive go pass them into the gym. Once the door shut, Juvia let out a quiet breath. To be honest she didn't think Clive would believe them. After all, the others were hardly ever in class. Sorano, Erik, and Macbeth had a habit of ditching to the roof of the school. Juvia would join them every now and again, but she had to attend class to show her orphanage caretaker that she's actually trying in academics. Fairy Tail Academy was the fifth and last chance she had to stay Magnolia. She came to FT Academy in November. She's been expelled three times, and the fourth time Phantom High actually shut down due to stealing from Fairy Academy's district trophy and other things she rather not mention.

The White Orchid Orphanage gave her false hope on ever getting adopted. No one wanted to adopt the gloomy blue hair girl. When she was younger the kids would often bully her into staying into her room because she was so 'gloomy' and brought rain everywhere she went. Sadness turned into anger, Juvia being the amazing actress she was hid her emotions with a fake smile to not make the younger kids uneasy and to get their caretaker Mrs. White off her back. The things Mrs. White did not know about Juvia made her laugh. Little did she know, little did she know.

"We're going to the roof, ok Juvia?" Sorano said, as the group came to the staircase to it.

Juvia nodded as she watched the trio walk up the stairs. Once the trio disappeared she walked to her first period. All the four classes before lunch went as a slow blur as everyone was talking about the pep rally incident. Juvia laid her head down in her fourth period class watching the clock tick. The teacher had decided to have a free period due to the incident. Gossip was surrounded her as her classmates spoke to each other eagerly.

"Did you hear that Erza is trying to find out who did it?" one of the girls behind Juvia spoke another girl.

"Ugh, they better. I was _so_ lucky I had gym class right after the pep. Getting that jello junk took ten minutes to get off!"

Juvia rolled her eyes as she hid her smirk in her arms. Little did anyone know the quiet newbie helped in that prank. Juvia decided closed her eyes for a small nap, until a buzz from her pocket interrupted her. Pulling out her phone, the new message notification popped up. She clicked the button.

 _From Sorano_

 _To Juvia_

 _Are you going to have lunch with us?_

 _From Juvia_

 _To Sorano_

 _Maybe, I have something I have to do first._

 _From Sorano_

 _To Juvia_

 _Ok Juju. Just don't take too long. God knows how long I can take Snakehead's voice._

Juvia let out a breathy chuckle as she read Sorano's text. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Instead of going to the roof, she decided to the school's garden after all no one ever goes there. She did a quick visit to her locker to drop off her books and grab her lunch and next classes' books. The garden was actually quite pretty. Different kinds of flowers were grown from the Garden Club. There was even a small pound with a bench there. Gracefully, she sat on the bench and took out a blunt from her jacket pocket. With her small light blue lighter she light it up and took a drag. Breathing out the smoke slowly as she watch the koi fish swim in the pound.

Oh, this felt good. The stress of getting caught melt away with each drag. Smiling a grin smile as she stared at the koi fish. How lucky they can swim without a care in the world.

A voice snuck up on her, "Smoking isn't allowed on school grounds."

She felt herself give a little jump and turned her head to look behind her. There stood a boy with pink hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing the school's uniform pants, but had the school's basketball jersey and jacket on with a white and black-checkered scarf.

"I wasn't aware we had garden patrollers." She mocked as she stood up.

He spoke in a nonchalant tone, "We don't. I just followed you here."

"Oh…how creepy of you."

"I know you did it." He glared.

Juvia raised an eyebrow, "Did what?"

''Don't bother faking innocence Lockser, Caspian gets a this glow whenever he does something bad."

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" Juvia gave another drag and blew the smoke towards the pink haired boy, "How do you know that he wasn't excited he was going to get laid in the janitor's closet?"

Juvia almost laughed at the way Pinkie twitched.

"I know him well enough to figure out his expressions."

Now Juvia was feeling annoyed, who the hell was this punk anyways? "So what? You have a crush on the snakehead? Want me to clap or tell him for you? What the hell do you want? I want to finish this in peace."

"I want you to turn yourself in, along with Snakehead and his groupies."

"What proof do you have that we even did it?" Juvia scoffed.

His eyes seem to be challenging her, "It's something Caspian and his crew will do."

Right when Juvia was about to open her mouth, a male teacher interrupted them, "There you are; I've been looking for you."

Juvia wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. The pink haired boy kept his glare on her, but answered the man, "Yeah, I missed class the other day and thought I'd ask a classmate. Sorry for worrying you, Mr. Conbolt."

"Whatever kid, I was rounding up all the players for a meeting."

"Yes sir." With that the pink haired boy turned around and walked away, leaving Juvia with the teacher. Slowly she hid her blunt inside her fist hoping he would not see the light smoke. Alas, luck was not on her side.

"As for you Miss. Lockser, I hate to say it, but smoking is prohibited on school grounds. I'm going to have to give you detention." Mr. Conbolt said as he took out a bright pink detention slip.

"Yes sir."

Once he finished writing on the slip, he handed it to her. Grinding her teeth a little she grabbed the slip and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. A scowl spread across her lips as she picked up her backpack.

"You'll have detention tomorrow because there's a game tonight." Mr. Conbolt started to explain.

Juvia rolled her eyes and walked away before Mr. Conbolt could say anything else. School activities were not her thing. Sure, at Phantom High she was in the swim team and was phenomenal, but she only joined just to get Mrs. White off her back about not doing anything besides 'going out'. Juvia entered the school again and headed off to the roof staircase. You would think the janitors would lock the door, but no they don't. Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of Macbeth asleep using his backpack as a pillow, Erik staring at the sky, and Sorano looking over the railway onto the courtyard below. The first one to make a moment was Sorano to see whom what at the door. She happily beamed at the sight of the bluenette.

"Juju-chan, you're here!" her voice had a small slur to it.

"Yeah…" Juvia raised an eyebrow at Erik who had sat up to look at her.

"We tried this new drug that Sawyer gave us." Erik explained, "We took it few hours ago. Sorano just smoked another one not too long ago."

"I see."

The bluenette plopped herself next to the sleeping brunt boy. The sleeping boy opened a drowsy eye and moved from his backpack makeshift pillow to the bluenette's lap. He let out a contempt sigh as the bluenette started to run her fingers through his hair.

"I swear he sleeps like a rock."

Sorano giggled as she stumbled from the railing to the other three were sitting, "Er-ik-san is just jealous bec-ause-" she clumsily sat down and gasp, "I spy pink paper. Gimme!"

Juvia pulled out the pink paper from her pocket and handed it to Erik. He read the slip and started to laugh, "You should've just came here if you needed a smoke."

"I needed a few moments for myself," Juvia defended.

Sorano grabbed the slip from Erik and tried to focus on the words, "It says to-mo-rrow?"

"Apparently all the teachers want to go to the game tonight."

"Who wants to watch a bunch of sweaty teenagers try to shoot a basket?" Erik commented while rolling his eyes.

Macbeth sleepily remark, "It's against Blue Pegasus."

"So it can speak," Erik said in a mocking voice.

Sorano's eyes went wide, "Beth-san speaks."

"Only because your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard, snakeboy. Now shut the fuck up."

"Beth-san grumpy."

"It goes for you too, Sorano."

"Okay!"

Juvia laughed as Macbeth groaned annoyance. It was pretty entertaining when Sorano was high. She's so opposite than what she usually is. Erik took out the herbs that Sawyer gave Sorano rolled into a blunt and lit it up. Making a quick decision, Juvia decided to stay with them for the rest of the day. Her last two classes were nothing-special just history and biology. She can easily figure out what happened in class tomorrow. Taking the offered blunt from Erik, she took a drag. Closing her eyes to let the drug do its' thing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I hope you know I have to leave early," a gruff voice said as he entered the kitchen.

The bluenette gave a small side smile as she stirred the tomato sauce in the boiling pot.

"Why do you think I came here right after school in the first place?"

"To annoy me."

Juvia shook her head as she sprinkled basil into the sauce. She always felt at home with the Redfoxs then anywhere else. It was sort of her own personally getaway from the orphanage. After all she recalled her most favorite memories ever were here in the small two-bedroom household with the odd named black cat and the garage store the Redfoxs own.

"You know we're alone for the next ten minutes so cut the crap, Ju."

She felt her muscles tense, "I don't know what you're talking about."

At that moment she felt him grab her shoulder to turn her around. His glaring red eyes meeting her sharp blue ones. It sort of felt like being five years old and getting caught by stealing a cookie before dinnertime. There was no way he could have caught the smell. She took a quick shower in the girl's gym, brushed her teeth, and dump perfume to cover it; it worked the last few times.

"I said _cut_ the crap. You're doing it again aren't _you_?" he hissed.

This time Juvia choose not to answer him by turning back around to continue stirring the tomato sauce after checking on the noodles.

But Gajeel being Gajeel, he still pressed on, "I thought you quit. Did you just lie to all of us?"

Before Juvia could even speak the front door swung open and a voice called out, "I'm home!"

Saved by Papa Redfox. Juvia's lip twitched as she heard Gajeel walk back to the table to sit down. Looking to her left stood Papa Redfox, Gajeel was seriously almost a splitting image from him, but Metalicana had shorter graying black hair back that can be pulled into a small ponytail, a couple piercings (nothing extreme like his son), tattooed up and down his arms, and warm dark gray eyes.

"There's my brats," Metalicana announced cheerfully.

Juvia gave him a smile to cover nothing happened in the last minute, "Welcome home, dinner is almost done."

"That's a relief. Finally food that's edible!"

Gajeel switched his glare to the older male, "Watch it old man!"

"You should have seen today's breakfast, Juvia! I didn't think it was possible to even burn eggs!"

Juvia smiled at the dramatic tone Metalicana expressed, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I think my days are numbered just by attempting to eat it."

"Meow," Panther Lily the cat meowed.

"Even Lily agrees with me!"

"I said to shove it!"

Juvia added the finishing touches to the spaghetti while smiling and listen to the father and son banter. Yeah, she was most definitely at home here, more than anywhere else. Too bad it couldn't be permanent. They tried they really did try. Things just don't ever work out in her favor. After dinner, Juvia and Metalicana cleaned up the plates while Gajeel went to get ready.

Met asked as he watched Juvia wrap herself in her jacket and picking up her backpack, "Are you coming to the game with us, Ju?"

Of course, he asked that right when Gajeel walked back in with his duffle bag. She felt his eyes on her back. He knew the answer stayed the same, only different excuse.

"No, I have a ton of homework I should get done, plus...besides I don't want Mrs. White to worry."

Met's eyebrows came together in confusion, "I don't see why she would be worried, it's a school's event."

She felt lost of words, and shrugged. Quickly she bid her goodbyes, and wished good luck to Gajeel. When she created distance from the Redfox house, she pulled out the box of cigarettes from her backpack. She lit it up with her light blue lighter and took a drag. A wash of relief boiled through her body, instantly warming her up as her feet crunched the snow. She let herself zone out as she walked 'home'.

Mumbling in a singsong voice, " _People are strange when you're a stranger._ "

* * *

Side Notes:

1) I hope you are enjoyed the first chapter it might be a 10 to 15 chapter story, but we'll see how long I'll drag it out! :3

2) You might be able to tell that I don't know much about drugs, no matter how much I researched. If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me! :)

3) The pep rally when Natsu decided to be a dork and dance with the cheerleaders was inspired by the movie 17 Again with Zac Efron. If you haven't seen it. Watch it!

4) This idea brew up from what I think is a fanart of Natsu and Juvia at a radio studio because their um Japanese voice actor/actress did a radio show a few years ago.

5) I wrote up a small outline of ideas to make this work.

6) I read too many drug books for example 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher, and 34 Pieces of You by Carmen Rodrigues, and watched The Doors documentary for my class next semester.

7) The song at the beginning is Starshine from Gorillaz, and the last line Juvia sang is People are Strange from The Doors.

8) I'm open for any ideas you as readers share. :3 but I cannot guarantee I'll use it.

Thank you for reading!

BubblySweets


End file.
